Corte de Cabello
by Littlest Girl
Summary: Edward, quién usualmente usa su cabello bastante largo, decide cortarlo a sugerencia de su novia. Sin embargo, una vez hecho el cambio, Isabella tiene algo que decir. Fluff. AU. OC.


**En esta historia no hay intento de plagio, robo o copia de una autoría diferente. Como tampoco infracción de derechos de autor. La trama es original de Littlest Girl, y aunque los personajes no son de su invención** _(Ellos pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer)_ **, han sido utilizados con el único fin de entretener.**

* * *

 **"Corte de Cabello"**

Siempre que Isabella y yo nos reunimos a estudiar, acabamos siempre de la misma forma; Besándonos calurosamente en el sofá de su casa. A decir verdad, decir que acabamos _siempre_ en el sofá sería mentir. _(Ella odia cálculo, así que como soy un excelente novio-tutor, le ayudo a entenderlo)_

A veces terminamos en la encimera de la cocina, el suelo frente a la chimenea o su habitación. Amigos, es que tener una novia como la mía, hace difícil mantener las manos para ti mismo.

Así que no es ninguna sorpresa que ahora estemos recostados en el sofá sonriéndonos bobamente con labios hinchados y satisfechos.

—Tenemos que parar esto —, dice ella jugueteando con mi cabello.

A ella le encanta, así que yo no me quejo y la dejo quitarme la coleta que a veces uso para mantener la mata fuera de mi vista.

—¿Parar qué? —, suspiro sobre su pecho donde descansa mi cabeza.

—Sabes de lo que hablo, chico listo.

—¿Por qué? A ambos nos gusta.

—Si, pero es contraproducente. Debería esta fraternizando con cálculo avanzado, no contigo.

—Vamos, Bella. Tomarse un descanso no es malo.

—Excepto cuando te lo tomas antes de si quiera empezar —. Guarda silencio un segundo y añade: —Quizá deba buscar otro tutor.

La observé elevando una ceja, a sabiendas de que ella no hablaba enserio, a pesar de su gesto de "Pensamiento importante y complejo en proceso. No molestar".

—Michael Newton siempre saca dieses en cálculo, probablemente pueda ayudarme.

—¿Y qué, planeas también tomar este tipo de descansos con él? Sobre mi cadáver —, sentencié pellizcando su nariz.

—Bueno, de alguna forma tendré que pagarle por el favor.

Gruñí profundo desde la base de mi garganta en su dirección.

—Eso no tiene ni pizca de gracia, Isabella.

Una gran sonrisa estaba plasmada en su sabrosa boca. Su sonrisa de sabelotodo, debo agregar.

—¿Estás seguro? Porque a mí me parece hilarante.

—Eso es porque te gusta hacerme miserable, mujer —, murmuré míseramente contra su cuello —. No sé cuándo fue que me volví tan masoquista.

Ella se soltó de mi agarre y volvió a juguetear con mi melena.

—No es tan terrible, cariño. Tómalo con calma.

—Vas a acabar conmigo.

—¿Lo siento?

—Si no te conociera tan bien, quizá pensaría en creer que lo sientes de verdad.

—Bueno, lo importante es que te amo. Eso debería compensarlo todo.

—Si, qué consuelo —, eso es sarcasmo fluyendo por mi voz, obviamente —. Será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra, amor. No quiero que tu padre note que en realidad no aprendes sobre matemáticas conmigo, si no de anatomía.

—Ciertamente es más entretenido —, aseguró risueña, poniéndonos de pie. Pero un fuerte tirón en mi nuca me envió de vuelta al sofá, sobre el regazo de mi novia.

—¡Bella! —, me quejé —. ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Lo siento, Edward. Mi pulsera se atoró en tu cabello.

Los pequeños tirones que ella daba para destrabarnos dolían como un infierno. Yo le rogaba que lo soltase pronto y ella seguía diciendo que era un gran bebé llorón, así que finalmente acabó por tomar unas tijeras y cortar el mechón.

—Deberías considerar hacerte un corte.

—¿Qué?

—Tu cabello ya te llega a los hombros.

—¿Te molesta?

Rodó los ojos.

—Por supuesto, es por eso que decidí que quería salir contigo, porque odio tu pelo largo.

Froté mi nuca despacio mientras ella se ponía de pie y volvía a la mesa con nuestros cuadernos esparcidos sobre ella.

Ciertamente Bella no era la primera persona que hacía notar mi necesidad de conseguir un corte. Mamá, mi hermana, mi abuela y algunos de mis amigos lo habían sacado a colación un par de veces en el último tiempo, aunque yo no les diera mayor importancia.

La verdad era que si, se me hacia un poco incómodo porque últimamente siempre se pegaba a mi cara cuando transpiraba, o se enredaba en los botones de Bella. Y tampoco era muy fresco en esta época del año.

Pero no había pensado seriamente que necesitara ese corte.

Hasta ahora.

* * *

Bella llevaba siete días en Phoenix visitando a su abuelo enfermo (los siete día más largo de mi existencia desde que habíamos comenzado un año y medio atrás), y yo llevaba tres días con mi corte al mas puro estilo militar.

Todavía no me acostumbraba del todo a no tener cabello para meter tras mis orejas, o algo donde enredar mis dedos, un gesto que había conseguido con el tiempo. Pero por lo demás, todo iba bien.

Todo mundo decía que ya era hora y que el estilo muy corto, casi rapado, realmente me quedaba. Así que nada más faltaba esperar por Bella y su reacción.

Ella regresó cuatro días más tarde, pero no fue sino hasta la semana siguiente que pude visitarla (porque a mi padre se le ocurrió que era un fecha demasiado apropiada para ir a acampar y no podíamos perdernos la oportunidad por nada. Ni siquiera por mi inminente estado de inanición-de-Bella).

Así que fue una total sorpresa cuando ella vino a casa y el tema salió a flote.

—No me gusta.

—¿No te gusta? ¡Pero si tú me instaste a hacerlo! Yo estaba bien con el estilo anterior.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Lo siento. Quiero decir, te ves bien, cariño. No me mal interpretes. Es sólo que… no me convence.

—Oh.

* * *

—¿Alice, estás ocupada?

Ella ignoró la pantalla de su portátil y en cambió se volteó hacía a mí en la silla.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada. Sólo tengo una pregunta.

—Dispara, vaquero.

—¿Me veo tan mal con este corte?

—¿Qué?

—Bella dijo que no le gustaba. Estoy pensando que quizá fue una mala decisión y debía dejarlo como estaba.

—Eso es raro.

—¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Porque simplemente todo el mundo, y por todo el mundo me refiero a la población femenina, ha dicho que te ves sexy.

—¿Segura?

Dibujó una cruz sobre su corazón con su dedo índice.

* * *

Bella estaba en su casillero, su rostro fruncido en disgusto, bufando ininteligiblemente cuando me acerqué silenciosamente.

Puse mis manos en sus caderas y besé su cuello, justo bajo el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda. Pasaron un par de segundos antes de que ella se relajara entre mis brazos y se apoyara en mi pecho. Dio un largo suspiro cuando le volví a besar en el mismo lugar.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nada.

—No parece como si fuera nada.

—Vas a reírte.

—No, no lo haré —, prometí.

Ella abrió sus ojos y me dio "la mirada".

—Bien. Intentaré no hacerlo.

Se despegó de mí y rodó sobre si misma para encararme. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar.

—Lamento haberte mentido, pero te ves increíblemente apuesto con ese corte y me encanta verte con el.

—¿De verdad?

—Si —, tosió —. Alice dijo que estabas inseguro sobre eso por mi culpa.

—Claramente no le pediré consejos sobre nada nunca más a la bocazas de mi hermana.

—Está intentando ayudar.

Pasó un minuto antes de que yo hablara otra vez.

—¿Entonces por qué me dijiste que no te gustaba?

—Porque, esta es la parte de la que no te puedes reír —, murmuró mirando hacia abajo —, desde que volví de Phoenix cada chica se ha acercado a mí y me ha dejado _amablemente_ saber lo muy guapo que te ves así.

—¿Y eso es malo porque…?

Dejé la pregunta inconclusa mientras ella pateaba furiosamente el linóleo con sus zapatos.

—Porque todas ellas te miran deseando que fueras de ellas y no mío, ¿entiendes? Alucinan con estar contigo, tocarte, besarte y probablemente ahora me dejes por una chica mucho más bonita y eso me pone enferma.

—¿Celosa querrás decir?

Golpeó suavemente mi brazo fulminándome con sus ojitos chocolate.

—No es gracioso.

—Sólo un poquito. Pero, amor, yo nunca te cambiaría a ti por ninguna de ellas. Ni siquiera por todas ellas. Jamás.

—No puede estar seguro de ello. ¿Qué si mañana encuentras a otra y ella realmente te gusta?

—Eso es imposible.

—Sólo dices eso para hacerme sentir mejor. Reconoce que existe esa posibilidad.

—Existe. ¿Crees que no lo he pensado? ¿Qué el día de mañana te encuentras con un musculoso modelo que pone los ojos en ti y decide que eres la mujer de su vida?

—¿Quién dijo que yo querría que él fuese el hombre de mi vida?

—Exacto, ¿qué te hace pensar que yo quiero que alguien, además de ti, sea la mujer de mi vida?

Bella posó las manos en mi pecho mientras la atraía hacia mí en un abrazo.

—Esa boca tuya tan versada seguro siempre te saca de muchos problemas.

—De algunos, si.

Jugueteó con mi cadena de plata, la que me había regalado en nuestro primer aniversario, una mirada coqueta en mi dirección.

—Así que… ¿soy la mujer de tu vida, eh?

—¿No lo sabías ya?

—Me gusta escucharlo.

Besé lentamente el camino hasta su boca desde su mandíbula.

—Te amo —, susurré contra sus labios.

—Yo también, Edward.

Acarició mi cuello y mi nuca en suaves círculos.

—Como que extraño un poco tu melena.

—¿Quieres que me la deje crecer otra vez?

Me estudió ligeramente antes de sonreír.

—No. Me gustas así. ¿Quieren mirar? Que miren, de todas formas eres sólo mío.

—Y tú eres sólo mía, mi pequeña monstruito verde.

* * *

 **Estoy volviendo a publicar todas mis historias originales editadas y corregidas. Así que s** **i tienes alguna petición sobre cuál volver a publicar, házmelo saber.**

 **Si eres nuev leyendo esto, y no conocías sobre mi trabajo, espero que la historia fuese de tu agrado.**

 **Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, pasa por mi perfil. Si la respuesta que buscabas no la encontraste ahí, envíame un mensaje por Inbox.** **Todos los mensajes son revisados y respondidos.**

 **Cariños, Littlest Girl.**


End file.
